hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Adeptus Astartes (Phoenix Imperium)
Based off the iconic Warhammer 40K Soldiers of the same name, the Adeptus Astartes of the Phoenix Imperium is one of the Imperium's elite fighting forces. Powerful and loyal, the Adeptus Astartes served in various theaters, first serving in the Second Wizarding War, where they made their debut at the climactic, decisive Battle of Hogwarts, alongside other Phoenix Imperium subgroups. The Phoenix Imperium's Adeptus Astartes are split into 2 groups, one based off of the Loyalist Legions and the other based off of the Traitor Legions. The only difference between these 2 groups, however, is organizational structure and armor style. The Loyalist Group tends to be more structured in its organization and armor, while the Traitor Group has a more chaotic style to themselves. Phoenix Adeptus Astartes Legions *Nulla - Grey Knights - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Grey Knights Chapter, the Phoenix Imperium Grey Knights answer directly to the Emperor and the Emperor alone **Grey Knights **Penitent Justicars **Delta Phantoms **Astral Crusaders **Desolation Ravens *I - Dark Angels - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Dark Angels Legion, the Phoenix Imperium Dark Angels chapters are divided into 3 groups: a mainstream Plasma Weaponry-specialized group, a Terminator-using Deathwing Division, and a fast-attack Ravenwing Division **Dark Angels **The First **Angels of Redemption **Consecrators *II - Grail Vipers - Customized to replace the unknown Warhammer 40K 2nd Legion, the Grail Vipers are a quick-striking shock and awe Legion using Chaos Space Marine-stylized Equipment **Grail Vipers **Delta Destroyers **Arctic Swords **Golden Wizards *III - Emperor's Children - Based off the Warhammer 40K Emperor's Children Legion, the Phoenix Imperium Emperor's Children chapters utilize sonic weaponry and specialized in demoralizing the enemy **Emperor's Children **Flickering Blades **Amethyst Monitors **Royal Acolytes *IV - Iron Warriors - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Iron Warriors Legion, the Phoenix Imperium Iron Warriors chapters concentrate on Siege Warfare, be it defending against sieges or carrying them out **Iron Warriors **Steel Brethren **Sons of the Forge **The Bloodborn *V - White Scars - Based off of the Warhammer 40K White Scars Legion, the Phoenix Imperium White Scars chapters concentrate on fast attack tactics **White Scars **Dark Hunters **Marauders **Storm Lords *VI - Space Wolves - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Space Wolves Legion, the Phoenix Imperium Space Wolves chapters concentrate on assault tactics **Space Wolves **Wolf Brothers **Dark Wolves **Lupus Caelus *VII - Imperial Fists - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Imperial Fists Legion, the Phoenix Imperium Imperial Fists chapters concentrate on Siege Warfare **Imperial Fists **Astral Knights **Black Templar **Iron Knights *VIII - Night Lords - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Night Lords Legion, the Phoenix Imperium Night Lords chapters concentrate on Stealth Tactics **Night Lords **Night Wing **The Baleful Eye **The Exalted *IX - Blood Angels - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Blood Angels Legion, the Phoenix Imperium Blood Angels chapters concentrate on Assault Tactics and Deep Striking into the middle of enemy formations **Blood Angels **Flesh Tearers **Lamenters **Templars of Blood *X - Iron Hands - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Iron Hands Legion, the Phoenix Imperium Iron Hands chapters concentrate on Cybernetics **Iron Hands **Storm Walkers **Iron Lords **Steel Confessors *XI - Steel Amazons - Customized to replace the unknown Warhammer 40K 11th Legion, Daniel designed the Steel Amazons to be female warriors with similar (although tailored to females) modifications to standard male Space Marines (effectively making Female Adeptus Astartes); their armor, while made with the same materials as standard Space Marine Armor, resembles the armor of the Warhammer 40K Sisters of Battle; they concentrate on Melee Combat **Steel Amazons **Vigilant Medusas **Silver Sisters **Shrieking Banshees *XII - World Eaters - Based off of the Warhammer 40K World Eaters Legion, the Phoenix Imperium World Eaters chapters concentrate on Berserker-style Melee Combat **World Eaters **War Hounds **The Ravagers **The Sanctified *XIII - Ultramarines - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Ultramarines Legion, the Phoenix Imperium Ultramarines chapters concentrate on Versatility and Adaptability **Ultramarines **Black Consuls **Novamarines **White Consuls *XIV - Death Guard - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Death Guard Legion, the Phoenix Imperium Death Guard chapters concentrate on Durability and Biological/Chemical Warfare (Both defending against and tactically using it) **Death Guard **Dusk Raiders **The Purge **The Tainted *XV - Thousand Sons - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Thousand Sons Legion, the Phoenix Imperium Thousand Sons chapters concentrate on Supernatural Combat and artificial Kamen Rider Mages **Thousand Sons **Prodigal Sons **Doom Wizards **Blood Ravens - Only Thousand Sons Chapter that uses the 'Loyalist'-Type Loadout, as opposed to the 'Traitor'-Type Loadout *XVI - Black Legion - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Black Legion Legion, the Phoenix Imperium Black Legion chapters concentrate on Flexible Tactics and eliminating the Enemy Command Structure **Black Legion **Sons of Horus **Lunar Wolves **True Sons *XVII - Word Bearers - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Word Bearers Legion, the Phoenix Imperium Word Bearers chapters concentrate on Conjuration and artificial Kamen Rider Mages **Word Bearers **Imperial Heralds **Black Comet **Unspeaking *XVIII - Salamanders - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Salamanders Legion, the Phoenix Imperium Salamanders chapters concentrate on Close Quarters Combat and Flame Weaponry **Salamanders **Dragon Warriors **Storm Giants **Black Dragons *XIX - Raven Guard - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Raven Guard Legion, the Phoenix Imperium Raven Guard chapters concentrate on Guerilla Warfare and Lightning Attacks **Raven Guard **Black Guard **Death Spectres **Storm Hawks *XX - Alpha Legion - Based off of the Warhammer 40K Alpha Legion Legion, the Phoenix Imperium Alpha Legion chapters concentrate on Covert Ops; They are the first Legion to utilize a Hybridized 'Loyalist/Traitor' Loadout **Alpha Legion **Delta Legion **Sigma Legion **Omega Legion *XXI - Shadowblades - Custom Space Marine Chapter the specializes in Melee Combat and Stealth **Shadowblades **Knights of the Umbra **Dark Callers **Blackmarks *XXII - Perdition Knights - Custom Space Marine Chapter the specializes in Melee Combat and Flame Weapons **Perdition Knights **Purgatory Angels **Paladins of Limbo **Apocalypse Templar *XXIII - Dark Knights - Custom Space Marine Chapter the specializes in Melee Combat and Durability **Dark Knights **Shadow Warriors **Night Paladin **Nox Guard Gallery Phoenix Adeptus Astartes Troop Types Loyalist-Type TacticalMarine7th.jpg|Tactical Marine AssaultMarine7th.jpg|Assault Marine DevastatorSquad7th.jpg|Devastator Marines Raven_Guard_Scout.jpg|Scout Marine Vanguard Veteran.png|Vanguard Veteran Sternguard Veteran.png|Sternguard Veteran Terminator - Storm Bolter and Chain Fist.png|Terminator Assault Terminator - Hammer and Shield.png|Assault Terminator Traitor-Type *NOTE: REMOVE ALL REFERENCES TO CHAOS FROM THEIR APPEARANCE BlackLegion.jpg|Traitor Tactical Marine (Chaos Space Marine) Sons of Liberation Chaos Assault Marine.png|Traitor Assault Marine (Chaos Raptor) Sons of Liberation Chaos Devastator Marine.png|Traitor Devastator Marine (Havoc Marine) warhammer_40k_tribute__chaos_space_marine_by_pierreloyvet-d5ayjg5.jpg|Traitor Terminator (Chaos Terminator) Sons of Liberation Chaos Berserker.png|Traitor Warrior (Khorne Berserker) Sons of Liberation Chaos Plague Marine.png|Traitor Bio-Marine (Plague Marine) - Cut out the bloating nosie.jpg|Traitor Sonics Marine (Noise Marine) ThousandSonsPost-Heresy.jpg|Traitor Warlock Marine (Rubric Marine) Phoenix Adeptus Astartes Legions/Chapters Nulla - Grey Knights GK1.jpg|Grey Knights Justicar I - Dark Angels DarkAngel.jpg|Dark Angels Marine II - Grail Vipers Grail_Vipers.jpg|Grail Vipers Marine III - Emperor's Children EmperorsChildrenMarine.jpg|Emperor's Children Marine IV - Iron Warriors IronWarriorsMarine.jpg|Iron Warriors Marine V - White Scars White_Scars_Scheme2.jpg|White Scars Marine VI - Space Wolves Space_Wolves_Space_Marine.jpg|Space Wolves Marine VII - Imperial Fists Imperial_Fists_Astartes.jpg|Imperial Fists Marine Black_Templar_Marine_2.jpg|Black Templars Initiate VIII - Night Lords NightLordsMarine.jpg|Night Lords Marine IX - Blood Angels Blood_Angels.jpg|Blood Angels Marine X - Iron Hands Ironhands1.jpg|Iron Hands Marine XI - Steel Amazons Astartes_Sister.jpg|Steel Amazon Marine Sister XII - World Eaters Worldeater.jpg|World Eaters Marine XIII - Ultramarines Ultramarines_Space_Marine.jpg|Ultramarines Marine XIV - Death Guard Death_Guard_Non-Bloated.jpg|Death Guard Marine XV -Thousand Sons ThousandSonsPost-Heresy.jpg|Thousand Sons Warlock Marine Blood_Ravens.jpg|Blood Ravens Marine XVI - Black Legion BlackLegionMarine.jpg|Black Legion Marine XVII - Word Bearers Word_Bearers_Marine_1.jpg|Word Bearers Marine XVIII - Salamanders Salamanders_marine.jpg|Salamanders Marine XIX - Raven Guard Raven_guard_marine.jpg|Raven Guard Marine XX - Alpha Legion Al_m2_postheresy.jpg|Alpha Legion Marine XXI - Shadowblades Shadowblades.jpg|Shadowblades Marine XXII - Perdition Knights Perdition_Knights.jpg|Perdition Knights Marine XXIII - Dark Knights Dark_Knights.jpg|Dark Knights Marine